Time of Your Life
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: What starts off as a pleasant visit turns into disaster. What's wrong? Read and find out! R&R please!


Q.N. The event about to take place is so unexpected that it even shocked me when I thought of it. What is it? Read and find out. Although, I think the title reveals what happens to an extent.

Later,

M.P.

Three weeks into January, Sam went over to Snively's hut, feeling things were beginning to look up for everyone since Ann was gone. They went out on a couple of dates, eluding the kids' comments about them getting together permanently. Only, she wanted that, desired it. She knocked on the door a couple of times, being greeted by her son after a moment.

"Hi, Mom," Mecha said, letting her inside the hut quickly.

"Hey, Mecha! Your dad up yet?"

"No, not yet. Can you give us a ride to school?"

"Sure, just let me tell your dad that I'm taking you guys to school," Sam said. She went into her friend's bedroom, shaking him gently, waking him up.

"Wha-" he asked groggily, not knowing what was going on, and didn't really care for that matter.

"I'm taking the kids to school, okay?" she replied softly, "just go back to sleep." He nodded and rolled over and heaved a loud sigh. She wanted to be with him, just as tired, just as worn out from taking care of the kids and going on missions late at night. She thought there was one last night because he had called her around midnight to talk to her. It was more common for one of them to call the other later at night for it was the only time when either of them had some time to relax. She left the room and saw her kids at the table scarfing down their morning meal, hurrying so they wouldn't be late for any of their classes. Except for Chibi, who spent the day at day care to give her father time to run errands such as grocery shopping or housework, or to just get some much needed rest. Sam opened a portal and led the children through and took them to their destinations. She went back to Snively's afterward, seeing he was still soundly sleeping. She thought about pulling a prank on him, but figured it was too early for that. Instead, she slid into the bed next to him, listening to him breathing and him commenting about her figure to himself, making her blush. She thought about all of the time they used to spend together, before their divorce. Sam closed her eyes, resting them, figuring while Snively was asleep, she might as well get some rest too. She began to feel bold when he was beginning to wake up and gave him a sloppy kiss, jerking him over her, liking his surprised reaction. He wasn't used to her wake up calls. They were usually drastic and very well planned out. He looked at her, his unkempt hair tumbling into his eyes, looking very surprised with her action.

"The kids-!"

"are at school. Don't worry so much," Sam said while stretching underneath him. He got off of her and pulled her over him and gave her a kiss in one motion, startling her with his volatility.

"Well," Sam said, "you've certainly become unpredictable, Mr. Kintobor."

"How long have you been here?" Snively inquired.

"'Bout an hour." He looked at his alarm clock.

"I've overslept! I cannot-"

"I took a quick catnap, so not all was lost. Not to mention some very good blackmail against you."

"Your meaning?"

"So, what is it that you like about my ass?" He turned away, avoiding eye contact; she knew. He told her everything, 'I suppose that's not entirely a bad thing.'

"Why are you here anyways?" he finally asked while getting up out of bed. She shrugged carelessly, as if it didn't really matter to her.

"I figured we could go to Starbuck's for some coffee, my treat."

"Sam, do you know the Latin phrase 'amor vincit omia?'" Snively asked while pulling a green shirt from his closet while she watched lazily, looking out of the window, watching the citizens of Knothole more than him. There were a bunch of little kids running around the bell in the center of the village before they were scolded by Rosie, who told them to go inside and learn their lessons for the day.

""Love conquers all things?" Yeah, why?" she replied, looking back over at him. When she didn't see him, she assumed that he had gone into the bathroom connected to the bedroom to change. He was always particular when it came to his dressing of the day. She personally, if dared, would change in front of an audience and not be bothered by it while he'd try to get out of it by any means necessary.

"I was just thinking it wasn't true."

"C'est la vie. But, why do you think that?" she said, getting up finally and went up to him in the bathroom; she was right.

"Our marriage didn't survive," he replied, combing his hair, which didn't really do much good for him; it went to its usual splayed appearance. She took the brush from his hand and ran her hands through his hair a couple of times, getting it to where he wanted. She gave him an innocent look while he raised an eyebrow, curious as to how she knew that.

"Oh? What would you call Christmas Eve then?" Sam inquired playfully, planting a kiss on his neck from behind while giving him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling him tense some.

"A miracle," Snively replied, then saw her disappointed look and felt her pull away. "You really didn't think it meant something, did you?"

"Well, yeah. You don't just sleep with me and then turn around and tell me it meant nothing to you," she snapped. She stomped down the hall but started to cough hard, preventing her to go further. She pressed herself on a wall, sliding some, but not collapsing to the floor completely. Snively came up behind her, seeing her struggle with her spell, hurrying to help.

"Sam, are you alright?" Snively inquired, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you," she replied harshly.

"Sam, I was only-"

"-joking? You have no idea how much that hurt." She began to cough again, harder than the first time, when Snively held her up to prevent her from falling to the floor like she had almost done the first time.

"You should see a doctor."

"I'm fine!" Sam said. She choked down another spell, seeing the concern in his eyes and tried to blow it off as she normally would. But, she wasn't expecting him to do what he did. He picked her up, ignoring the obscenities spilling from her mouth as she struggled to get out of his arms. He carried her to Doctor Quack's hut while receiving odd looks from some of the villagers when passing them as they did their daily chores. Once he got inside the duck's hut, he set Sam down on a table, holding her firmly in place so she would try to get up and elude what he knew she thought an unnecessary visit to the doctor. The doctor came in, looking somewhat surprised to see them.

"Coming in for another pregnancy test?" he inquired, his formal tone hidden from them while he gave a soft smile.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the pair screeched, though Sam looked more upset about the question.

"Sam hasn't been feeling well today since I've seen her. She's been having these coughing spells this morning that have been giving her trouble. Are these symptoms serious?" Snively explained, letting the doctor know the actual reason they were there.

"She could just have a cold," the duck replied.

"See? I'm fine," Sam snapped. She slid off of the table and strode out of the room quickly, leaving the other two to talk.

"Will she be alright?" Snively inquired.

"She should be, as long as she gets plenty of rest," Dr. Quack replied. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." The overlander went back to his hut, noticing Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, staring straight ahead.

"I really didn't mean what I said earlier," Snively said, sitting beside her, taking her hands in his, noticing they felt cold.

"Yeah, but what you said really hurt me," Sam replied.

"I realize that but not everything that spills from my mouth is going to be in a literal sense...Do you understand?"

"...Yeah, I guess. And I guess I forgive ya about the comment too."

"Do you still feel up for coffee?" he asked, changing the subject.

She smiled, "of course!"

- - - -

A few nights later, Snively was discussing Mecha's adoption with the hedgehog until there was a knock on the door.

"It's 11:30. Who could possibly be out?" Snively muttered. When he opened the door, Sydney came rushing in, holding what appeared to be an unconscious Sam.

"What happened?" he inquired without hesitation.

"She and I were going to come up here for awhile and she started coughing up blood. Then, she fell to the ground and blacked out," Sydney said.

"So, Mom's awake?" Mecha said.

"Yeah, I'm up. I just can't see," Sam grumbled.

"You look pale," Snively commented. He went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took out the thermometer. Sydney had lain Sam down on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. Snively put the thermometer in her mouth, telling her to shut up so it would read right, then took it out when it beeped.

"105.6 degrees? Sam, you're burning up," he said uneasily.

"Perfect," she spat sarcastically.

"Try to get some sleep," Sydney said. The three who were there went into the kitchen, trying to decide on what to do.

"Maybe she should stay here. I don't think it's a good idea to move her any more than we have to," the female of the trio said.

"But, what if the kids-"

"They shouldn't be affected. Members of the Senshi do not usually fall ill like mere mortals do. If we become ill, it's usually fairly serious, perhaps terminal even," Sydney explained.

"Mecha, you should go to bed, it's late," Snively said. The hedgehog nodded and went to his bedroom.

"If you need any of my help, let me know," Sydney said.

"Actually, if you could take the children to school, that would be great," he replied.

"I should go," the red-head said. She left the hut, leaving Snively to care for Sam.

- - - -

"Hope, hurry up! Sydney will be here any moment!" Snively scolded.

"I'm hurryin'!" Hope snapped. He heard a knock at the door and sighed. He went to answer it but stopped when he heard a thud. He pulled the door open to let Sydney in and went to tend to whatever had caused the thud. Serenity came running down the hall crying while holding her head. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. Sydney made sure the older two were getting ready to relieve Snively of all of the pressure. As soon as the children were ready, she took them to school before going on to work. Snively made some type of soup from a can and carried a bowl of it to the guest room. He walked up to the bed's side and sat down. Some of her hair was in her face, to which he brushed aside. Sam coughed and then sighed before rolling over. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. He stared at the beautiful diamond ring that was inside, touching the shiny, silver band.

"Snively, what are you doing here?" Sam inquired sleepily.

"Making sure you're alright," he answered, shoving the box in his pocket quickly before she noticed it and ask what he was looking at.

"I'm fine," she said but began to have another coughing spell. Snively gave her a tissue so she could wipe away the blood. She eased herself back down, feeling very weak.

"W-what's happening to me?" she asked shakily.

"You're ill, so very ill," he replied, feeling pained to see her that way.

"Sydney will be here on her lunch hour to bring you a few things to keep you entertained," Snively said, "and I've made some soup for you."

She smiled weakly, "thanks."

"I'll let you rest," he said, getting up and leaving the room while leaving the door open. To pass time, he did housework while tending to her, which turned out to be often, so he didn't get as much done as he had hoped for.

- - - -

"Mecha," Hope asked during their lunch at school. The high school and junior high had combined lunches at her school. Hope was just 'lucky' enough to have the same lunch period as her older brother. She was surprised that her hedgehog brother was so accepted. She knew that he wasn't at first, though he never said anything.

"Not now," he replied.

"But it's important!" she protested. Mecha got up and dragged his little sister in the hallway by the arm.

"What could be so important that you had to tell me?" Mecha demanded.

"Why did Dad act so weird this morning? And why did Sydney bring us to school?" Hope inquired.

"Sydney brought Mom home last night. She looked really bad too. I mean Mom did; Sydney looked fine, just nervous. I think Dad was planning on keeping Mom there because she's really sick," he told her.

"Mecha, this is great!" she cheered.

"How is Mom being deathly ill great?" he asked.

"Don't you see? If Dad's taking care of Mom, they'll fall back in love and get married!"

"Hope, there's no way that'll ever happen!"

"Yes, huh! Dad keeps looking at Mom's engagement ring. "Well, anyways, you can go back to your precious lunch buddies," Hope said, noticing one of her brother's friends mixing the meal with milk, then eat it, much to her revulsion. She went back into the cafeteria and sat down with a group of girls. He sighed and went back to sit down with his friends.

- - - -

Three weeks later, Sam wasn't doing much better at all. No, in fact, she was worse, much worse. She was at the point where she was too weak to move for she had lost her strength. Her will to fight the virus was gone; she didn't care anymore. She wanted to die because of the pain. Sam thought it was an insane want, to actually desire death. She didn't understand why she hurt all of the time. She hated that her kids had to see her that way. She knew they were scared because of her illness. They were afraid of losing their beloved mother.

"Sam? Are you awake? I brought you something to eat," Snively said quietly, entering with another bowl of soup, much to Sam's disgust. She was tired of eating the watery substance. She knew he was trying to do his best to help her get well, but she was ready for something solid and possibly deep-fat fried, or some caffeine.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered. Her throat hurt from all of the coughing and vomiting she had done. And, her stomach wasn't particularly ready for more of his meals, however small they may be. She knew he was an excellent cook a few years ago, but obviously lost his touch over the hiatus of them being apart.

"You need to get something in your system."

"I'm not hungry." Snively sighed. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He knew she should be dead at the present moment for she had high fevers a good portion of the three weeks she had been ill. But, as Sydney explained, members of the Senshi could withstand more than he, or anyone else, could.

"How are you feeling?" he prompted.

"Slightly better...Could you hand me my laptop?" she replied softly.

"Yes, of course," Snively replied while handing her the computer. "I'll leave you alone I suppose," he continued.

"No, you're fine. I was gonna take Serenity to a play whenever I felt better. She's been asking about it for awhile."

"Oh," Snively answered. He sat down beside her, typing everything for her for she was weak. He laid back on a pillow, sitting up quickly when he felt something behind his back. It was her Valentine's Day gift; a stuffed white wolf, which coincidentally had her eye color, holding a bouquet of velvet red roses. The fake flowers smelled convincingly like the actual flowers. Sydney had relieved him of duty for awhile the day before so he could get groceries and he just happened to see that and figured it would cheer his friend up, which it did. In fact, she had insisted him on staying with her the rest of the night. Sam gave him a curious look, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"No, I was just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"About yesterday is all."

"You know, that offer I gave you is still up for grabs," she smiled, feeling a little better. She had started to that morning.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass, unfortunately," he said, continuing to research whatever play she thought their daughter would like best.

- - - -

Four days later, around 4:30 in the morning, Snively felt weight on his chest and saw a form laying beside him. He yawned and put his arm around it, assuming it was his youngest daughter who had woke up from a nightmare. Once he felt it curl up to him and bury its head in his chest for comfort, he was sure it wasn't Serenity. He turned on the light, amazed that it was Sam next to him, looking very contented with where she was. He had seen some improvements with her health in the past three days, but wasn't expecting her to be up out of the guest bed so soon. In fact, he was expecting her to be up and running around by the next Tuesday, not in the middle of the morning that day. He noticed her relaxed breathing and the expression on her face showed little signs of pain, showing that she was definitely feeling more like herself and not so weak and confined to one area.

"Sam? What are you doing in here?"

"Sleepin'," she responded, not lifting her head up to send the sound waves of her voice directly to his ears.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mm, sleepy." Snively smiled warmly and pulled her closer, noticing she was trying to get closer to him herself. He knew if he'd pull her any closer, she be on top of him. Then again, he didn't think he'd have that much of a problem with it.

"Are you going to take Serenity to the play this evening?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured. She acted like she wanted him to be quiet, so she could sleep even more. Snively turned the light back off, kissed Sam's forehead squarely, and went back to sleep, thinking about his plans of the next day.

- - - -

Hope wandered down the hall to her father's bedroom around three hours later, wondering why he wasn't up yet. She entered the dark room, seeing a big mass under the blankets, figuring that her father had had a rough night by tending to her ailing mother. She shook the form on the left side of the bed, hearing a grumble to leave them alone.

"Dad, me, Chibi, and Mecha need a ride to school. Sydney said she couldn't take us today, remember?" she said, shaking the form again.

"Other side of the bed, Hope," the mass said, revealing themselves.

"Mom?"

"Who is trying to sleep right now." Hope went to the other side of the bed, knowing her mother would be a grouch for the rest of the day should she waken up too early.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We need a ride to school; we're going to be late." Her father jolted up, getting out of bed as fast as he could while Hope went to the other side of the bed again to watch her mother sleep. After her father was ready, Hope and her siblings were given a ride to school, thankfully. Once Snively got back home, he went back to his bedroom, shed his clothes, got back in bed, and went to sleep again. That was the plan at least. Sam had woken him up twice, wanting to do something with him until the kids came home from school, which he was thankful for. 'They can entertain their mother for awhile so I can have a much needed break.'

- - - -

Later that evening, Sam was carrying an overly excited Chibi, who was bouncing in her mother's arms, chattering incoherently about the play they had just seen, which was Sleeping Beauty. It was of course a musical and very light-hearted for the younger audience.

"Sam! Sam!" Hundreds of flashes surrounded her along with voices trying to gain her attention, much like they did for any other celebrity. Sam walked around in an aimless matter, trying to find the easiest way to her lambo and to protect Chibi. She was not well enough or in the mood to deal with the paparazzi at that moment. She just wanted to get back to her friend's house and go to bed and get some much needed rest if she were to recover fully.

"Hold still, Baby Girl," she said soothingly to her daughter of two-years once she heard the child whimper at all of the movement taking place at once. Finally getting annoyed and angered, she started shoving the paparazzi out of her way. The flash of a camera was all it took to blind Sam. She walked straight, shielding her eyes with one hand and holding her daughter with her other arm, trying to balance her energy out. She heard the paps telling her to turn around continuously, ignoring them, figuring it was a ruse. Sam heard a horn and, out of the corner of her eye, saw a semi swerving in the road. Then she realized what was wrong; she was in the middle of the road. Before she collapsed from lack of energy, she threw Serenity to the side of the road and then felt the great vehicle strike her violently, she screaming something; she wasn't sure what it was, but seemed like the right thing to say.

"Sam!" a familiar voice screeched. Morgan picked up the now bawling Chibi and rushed to Sam's side, fearing the worst. She felt for a pulse and was vastly thankful there was one; however, it was weak, extremely weak. She pulled her cell-phone out and dialed for an ambulance and tried to keep the toddler tame and happy while keeping her friend at bay all while trying to stop the bleeding.

- - - -

Around ten in the evening, Snively and Sydney ran into the hospital, going directly to the front desk. They had parked three blocks away and sprinted to the immense building. Morgan had went directly to Snively's home as soon as Sam was put in a room after emergency care was given and gave him his daughter, who had fallen asleep from all of the excitement.

"Where's Sam Brody's room?" Snively panted.

"One moment," a secretary said. She typed in the necessary information. "Fifth floor, down the hall, room 345. Eleventh door on the right," the secretary continued.

"Thanks," Sydney replied before she and Snively began to run to the elevator. They rode halfway up when he stopped the elevator, sliding along the wall of the contraption and sat down on the floor.

"I can't do it. I can't see her like this," Snively moaned.

"You have to. I have a feeling that she's expecting you," Sydney replied, referring to Sam.

"No, I can't see Sam in this much pain."

"What about when she was ill?" He remained silent and didn't budge when Sydney reactivated the elevator again. Snively reluctantly followed Sydney to Sam's room after they got to their desired floor. He stood in the doorway and watched her go up to the mother of his children.

"Hey, I brought you something," Sydney said, holding up a bag from Hardee's.

"All right, real food!" Sam rasped, her voice soft. She had several bandages on her arms and on her neck and one covering her left eye. They could see several stitches along her right eye along her eyebrow and a brace holding her right hand in place. They couldn't see the rest of the wounds for Sam was covered by a blanket, shielding the injuries from the world. Her partner gave her the bag and Sam pulled out a sandwich, and then looked up at Snively.

"Aren'tcha comin' in?" she inquired, figuring he'd be the first one in of the two.

"No, I believe I'll stay where I am," he replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Aw, come on! It's not like I bite or anything," Sam pouted jokingly.

"Uhm, maybe I should leave you guys alone for a few minutes," Sydney said before leaving the room, shoving Snively inside while shutting the door. He looked at the other in the room, feeling responsible for his friend's accident. He thought it surprising that she didn't really seem to mind the awful position she was in, but acted like it was a break. Sam took a couple of bites of her sandwich, waiting for him to speak. She thought it tasted like the best thing she'd ever eaten since she had been digesting soup for the past three to four weeks.

"So," she began, realizing he wasn't going to start a conversation, "what's on your mind?"

"It's just that I cannot believe that you survived that accident," he said, sitting in the chair beside her bed, laying a hand on her shoulder. But, after he felt her wince, he took it off immediately, then noticed the hurt look in her eyes. She wanted him to do that. She waited patiently for him to place his hand on her shoulder again, finally getting frustrated. She set her sandwich to the side and took one of his arms, with her free arm, and placed it over her belly gently, seeing the wildly concerned look on his face and smiled.

"You've seemed troubled lately. Listen, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Maybe you'll get your life back after I get out of the way," Sam said.

"'Get my life back?'"

"Yeah, you know. You'll be able to get out of the hut and date again."

"My life is already in tact. I made the biggest mistake of my life two years ago when I let you go," Snively replied, feeling just as nervous as he had when he had done this the first time. He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it so she could see the ring inside.

"That's my...engagement ring!"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd remember. Sam, we could start over. I realize I was wrong. I need you in my life, and the children certainly do. So, will you marry me?" Snively answered, hopeful. She remained silent for a few minutes before sighing miserably.

"It's the best offer I've ever received but I'm going to have to turn you down."

"W-what!? Sam, how could you say no?"

"I just- I just feel like I'm not ready for marriage again. I feel too rushed. Besides, we haven't taken the time to get to know each other again. I hope you understand," Sam said eagerly. She didn't want to say no and hurt him, but she had to let him know how she felt about the ordeal of being remarried.

"I- yes. It makes perfect sense. I love you and I want to make it clear," he replied.

"I've always known that. Go, you need to go home and get some rest," she smiled. He nodded and kissed her forehead gently before bidding her goodnight. Once he left the room, he and Sydney watched as a doctor and two nurses went into Sam's room, assuming they were just going to check on her and maybe fix her I.V.

"What the-" they heard the doctor exclaim loudly. They heard the doctor ordering for the nurses to check miscellaneous things, sounding very distraught.

"Stay here," Sydney said before going back into Sam's room quickly. The door shut swiftly, cutting Snively off from what was going on from behind the door, which, from the sound of it, sounded horribly wrong. 'Sam didn't seem herself when I was in there. She sounded regretful, sad even...Sam's dying!' Snively thought, realizing what was wrong and began pounding on the door, trying to get back in.

- - - -

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Everything's so blurred here. I keep seeing flashes of the past instead of who's in front of me. I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? My lungs feel like they're on fire. Something's blocking my airways. I keep telling them to get Snively, but their deaf ears ignore me. Are they stupid? They should do as the patient says. My heart hurts so much, liking it's in overdrive. I feel myself slipping slightly. I think I'm dying, but I'm not entirely sure. Maybe they gave me a sedative to make me sleep. Hmm, the room is getting dark for some reason, but I see this bright light in front of me. It's too bright to be a florescent light. Is it Heaven? I want to know. What was that? I saw a flash of green eyes and- and black hair. Ann! She's killing me! How'd she get in here?! More importantly, why hasn't anyone noticed her yet? She's using dark magic! How, though? She shouldn't be able to, she's not strong enough, unless I've underestimated her. OH! The pain is so much worse. I can't feel the air at all. I could some before, but now it's gone. The doctor keeps shocking me. Like that's going to do anything, the dumb fool. And he calls himself a doctor. So far, I'm not impressed. I'm really...tired...Maybe I'll just...take...a...a...nap. So this is what it's like to fully die, to truly lose your life. I didn't think I'd ever know this pain before. It's so surreal. I'll miss everyone... "Snively!" I need to...tell him goodbye and...that I... "love him. Goodbye, Snively." I'll miss you...love...my angel...

- - - -

(3rd person)

Sydney walked out of Sam's room with her head hung down. "Sydney, is Sam-?"

"She...she didn't make it. Her heart gave out and- and she died," Sydney explained tearfully. "We've lost her."

"What? No.. NO!" Snively fell to the floor and sobbed. 'She can't be gone. She can't be. I've lost her, the love of my life. My beautiful angelic love.' Neither one of them saw a woman with black hair and green eyes walk past them in a hurried manner. 'She's gone! My takeover is nearly complete!' Ann thought anxiously, reveling in the moment of her triumph. She called for the elevator and made her getaway, never being noticed by anyone for they were mourning the loss of their beloved princess and so it shall be.

The End...

Q.N.

Is Sam really dead? Could this be the end, for good? Nah, the series is still going but it's leaving Sam behind. Any questions or comments let me know!

Later!

M.P.

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)- Green Day. I thought the song fit perfectly.


End file.
